fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Anon Fandom
Basic Information The Anon Fandom is based off of the concept of anonymity, but specifically focuses on the positive parts of it, as the positive and negative vary so wildly. Appearance (Warning of self-harm in the first paragraph, it isn't mentioned, but implied.) Anon Fandom, commonly known as Anon, Nonnie, or Tim. Anon is a Japanese-American with very light freckling, and tiny scars that litter his arms, legs and waist. He's five foot ten inches, and a little chubby for his weight. His hair is the same dark-purple as his twin sister. He typically wears long sleeved sweaters with his question mark symbol on it, his tongue piercing, jeans of varying colors, sneakers. The two items he constantly wears no mater the outfit is a scarf, the striped green on being his favorite, and his mask. He is also known to delve into cross dressing and enjoys it, however he rarely goes outside in any feminine clothing. Personaility Anon is an incredibly shy, anxious, and quite frankly doesn't want to be around people. Yet he somehow gets into sociable situations frequently. While he truly has no problem functioning around other people and is nice and generous, he is also very quite and much prefers to stay on the side lines. He is also generally timid and allows himself to be stomped over, until he gets tired of it or his sister starts a fight. Despite his general timidness, there are a few, topics that Anon is absolutely stubborn on. Abiliites Typical Abilities: *Magic Abilities|''Anon has the abilites to use magic as a magic user. He most commonly teleports, and spawns items''.'' He can do more than that but he is mostly too lazy to do so.'' God-Tier Abilities: *Not Achieved. Relationships Quadrants Disney Fandom-Matesprit (*Due to change?) Tumblr Fandom|Ex-Morail DanganRonpa Fandom|Moirail (Ex?) OFF Fandom|Ex-Matesprit|Kismesis (*In msparp, outside of blog/canon.) Hetalia Fandom|Ex-Flush Crush (*In msparp, outside of blog/canon) Hetalia Fandom|Ex?-Flush Crush|(On blog) Family Anon Fandom|Sarah-Twin Sister Friends OFF Fandom Doctor Who Fandom Leviathan Fandom Homestuck Fandom (Several Others. Notible: Andrew Homestuck Hussie.) Hetalia Fandom (Several Others) Gravity Falls Fandom TGWCF Fandom ASMR Fandom Trivia *Crossdresses, but on a less frequent basis. *Used to be an entertainer in adult medias. *Due to his work in said medias, he met the Leviathan Fandom through there once, but neither of them knew and re-met years later. *Anon used to drink with alarming frequency, but has since slowed to a stop due to friend intervention. *Anon owns 3 cats, and a dragon. However, with his sister, they have 3 cats, 2 dragons, and one dog, totaling to 6 pets. *At one point he and Sarah were fused as one fandom, one person, due to using his magic. They preferred being together, and taking front when someone called for them. They both have since moved past this and have become their own people. *Sometimes when Anon dozes off his magic can take shape of its own, normally in the forms of tiny prancing animals, of both the Earth and Mythical varieties. Gallery anons.png|A Meme..... brr.gif|More Dumb Stuff aanon.png|Full Body Ref trick1.png|Anon/S Tricksters-Sweet Tarts| Betty Trickster-Cherry Caramel Icecream|Lil Debs Blueberry Pie(Outdated Outfit) gem22.png|SU AU-Lepolite(S) and Kunzite(Anon) anonsprite.gif|the most blessed sprite of anon honestly Anon drawing.png Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms